A Thread of Sanity
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: June has been put through hell for the last seven months and people will soon learn that even the purest of heros can lose their sanity.


I opened the door to my house and managed to drag myself inside. Five goblins, a chimera, nine demons, and one god awful thing that I don't even know what it was, but I do know that it had lots of teeth. All of which were decked out in serious armour and weapons it had been tough. But it's not just today or yesterday or the day before that, it's been seven months of this kind of fighting. I don't have to deal with the puny demons and monsters I dealt with in my middle school years. No, ever since I hit fourteen, the creatures that have been coming now are like an entirely new breed. They've become so dangerous that I've started carrying around my battle armour full time, and I've switched to wearing Kevlar woven shirts and pants in case I can't change.

One deadly thing about them, they actually mean it when they say they're going to waist me. The monsters I fought before could fight as well as a guy with metal shoes could walk, these guys however won't hesitate to come in for the kill. It's gotten to a point where I've contemplated suicide just to escape the enviable pain that I'm forced to face every day. But I couldn't do that to Ah-Mah; she's seventy two years old now and can't fight these kinds of guys. Not that I'm doing much better.

The pain isn't just limited to physical pain though. On top of everything, I'm lonely. All of my friends have stopped hanging around me. First Roger, then Ophelia, and finally Jody stopped talking to me. I couldn't tell whether it was because I was too tired to do anything with them or because they thought I was just a drugged up delinquent with issues like all the teachers thought I was. Even mom and dad treated me differently. They took me to therapy, a doctor to make sure I wasn't anorexic since eating was sadly one of the things that had gone down the tubes, and last but not least psychologist to make sure I wasn't screwed up in the head.

"June, you're back." I looked up and saw my older brother Denise. I tried to smile weakly and put on a brave face, but it didn't work. "Oh no, you're not fooling me." He said, gently pushing me up the stairs while being careful not to touch any of my recent injuries.

"Call Charlie and tell her to come in through my window, don't want mom or dad seeing her coming into the house with medical supplies." I sighed, but I was used to it.

"Way ahead of you, when I saw Ray-ray coming home alone I figured it was magical business and called her." Denis looked at me with sad eyes. "How bad was it today?"

"No worse than usual." I replied, just trying to focus on making up the stairs without passing out.

"I'm sorry June, I wish there was more I could do to help you." I turned around and smiled the first genuine smile I had managed in a long time at my big brother. It was good to know he cared.

"You already do plenty for me Denis, asking you to do anything more for me would be selfish." He frowned as we continued to climb up the staircase.

"No, asking more of me would be smart, because if you don't get more help you're going to end up dying out there." I didn't have to look back to see his scowl. I know he was angry, but there really wasn't anything he could do. Denis put his hand on my shoulder and I stopped. "Please June, I'm worried about you."

I turned around and hugged my brother who carefully hugged me back, not wanting to touch any of my recent injuries. My smile widened when I felt another pair of arms carefully wrap around me.

"Hi June," Ray-ray said, letting go of me. "I see you won the fight." He smiled up at me, but the disappointment in his eyes showed that he wanted to be there with me. I couldn't let him come along anymore though; it was just too dangerous for him without any powers.

"Wouldn't be standing here if I didn't." I chuckled.

"Come on, Charlie's waiting for you in your room." He said, taking me by the hand and helping me to my room.

"Hey June," Charlie said, once I stepped inside. "Show me where it hurts."

I sighed. "Well for starters, I've got a deep laceration on the inside of my right bicep, four slash marks down the side of my back, I'm pretty sure I broke another rib, and that cut across my side got split open again."

"Ok, boys unless you want to see your sister topless I suggest you leave now." Charlie said.

"Gone and gone." My brothers cried in unison and closed the door on their way out.

Getting patched up didn't take too long. I was used to sitting there while Charlie skilfully sewed my injuries together and made small talk. "I wish you would let someone help you June." She said, stickling the needle though my flesh. I didn't even wince anymore.

"No one's strong enough to help me." I said. "Besides you already help me by fixing me up when I'm hurt. I'm sorry I have to put you through this by the way."

"Don't be, it's the least I can do and it's becoming the only time I can ever talk to you face to face." She said.

Just after Charlie managed to fix my last injury, my bracelet when off again. I swallowed back the feeling of dread and checked to see what was going on. It turns out I didn't have to, because all of a sudden a griffin smashed through my window and attacked. It grabbed me before I could react and flew off with me in its claw. I struggled for most of the way, before giving up and deciding to save my energy for when it decided to put me down. Big mistake might I add.

"So you've finally made it Te Xuan Ze." A giant, green and ugly ogre said, after we landed in a small clearing about half way up the mountain.

"We were starting to get worried that you were too much for our griffin." The other one said.

"Let me guess, you're here to kill me, then destroy Orchid Bay. Just like all the other losers that have tried before you." Even through all of my pain, I'm surprised that I can still keep up the witty banter.

"You won't be talking so tough when your blood is all over the ground." The first one roared and charged at me with an impossibly big battle axe.

Instincts took over as I jerked my arm free from the griffin and threw it by its leg, straight into my attacker and caused him to fall backwards. The other one growled and lunged at me. He caught me dead on and drove my body hard into the ground. A scream bit past my lips as I felt the ground grind against the claw marks Charlie had just finished stitching. He got off me quickly and tried to punch me, but I managed to avoid it by dodge rolling to the side.

"I would have thought the great protector would be tougher than this, that scream was pathetic, even for a girl." The first guy laughed.

I growled in anger and ran at him, but he predicted that and grabbed me with his over sized hand. He smashed me into a stone wall. My mind went numb as the pain tore though my body.

"I guess she really isn't that tough." The ogre holding me said.

"Naw, I've heard too many stories about how strong she is, something's wrong here." The other one answered. There was a short pause before the second ogre spoke again. "Hey, what's up with her shirt? It's sticking to her."

"What's she got under there?"I barely registered it as the ogre released me and pulled my shirt over my head. Thank goodness for bras. Both of my opponents gasped and backed up. Swallowing hard, I tilted my head down and gasped myself. I knew I had scars but not this many, my whole body was covered with them like some kind of morbid spider web and the worse part, my body was dyed red from the blood that way pouring out of my now unstitched wounds. Somewhere deep in my mind, I felt it, felt the last bit of sanity dissolve as I watched more blood ooze out of me.

My head snapped upwards, a look of pure insanity plaster across my face. The ogres backed up another step as I snatched my shirt from the first one and pulled it over my head. They were trembling with fear. Good, I wanted everyone to fear me, make them all suffer. I dashed forward quickly and ripped the axe out of the ogre's hand. They were both begging for their lives, desperately apologizing and swearing to never come near the city again, but it was too late for them. I threw my head back and laughed darkly. Their eyes widened as they realized that this was their doom.

00000000

Orchid Bay, it looked so peaceful, I intended to change that as soon as I got back. It's been only half an hour since I had killed the ogre's. The first one had his axe imbedded deep into his head and the other one, well pieces of him were all over the place. But that's irrelevant, because soon people were going to be more concerned about their own lives more than those ogres. Everyone in that ungrateful town was going to pay.

"Watch out Orchid Bay, the Te Xuan Ze is coming for you." And with that final word, I leapt high into the air, desperate for the bloodshed to come.

**A pretty weird fic I know.**


End file.
